1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular floor assemblies.
There are various situations where there is a requirement for a floor to be constructed supported upon a permanent foundation such as a concrete floor or even bare ground.
A particular example of such a situation exists where an exhibition is being mounted. Typically, an exhibition hall will have a bare concrete floor but exhibitors wishing to display their goods in a favourable manner typically assemble a temporary floor, generally of wood, on which a carpet or carpet tiles may be laid and supported above the foundation. This has the further advantage of allowing services, such as cables and pipes, to be laid under the floor. Typically, the floor structure is dismantled following the exhibition and its components are re-used.
There is a need to provide components for the modular floor assembly which may be assembled quickly and accurately.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Modular floor systems are disclosed in French patent specifications Nos. 1424776, 1467295, 1554826, 1557561 and 2236072.